


New Look

by Azamatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Gets New Clothes (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Go Shopping, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Cas was a fresh baked human, and Dean thought it was high time the angel got a new style for himself. Or if Dean would have his way, a style he'd look hot as fuck in
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Another result of late night mind wonderings. I mean, I can't be the only one who'd love to see Cas in Skinny jeans......
> 
> Comments and kudos' are always greatly apreciated :)

Dean loved Cas, lord knows he does. But his constant dressing the same was starting to irk him. He was a fresh human now, and he should start to develop his own style. But Dean being Dean, he was determined to selfishly have his own way this time. The thought of Cas wearing certain items of clothing made him shudder and think impure thoughts.

They were all sitting down to breakfast. Dean had a stack of pancakes with bacon, (drenched in syrup of course), Sam had some healthy looking thing that Dean thought looks like it should be cast into hell, and Cas just had a coffee. He was still getting used to the idea of having to eat properly now.

His iconic trench coat was getting a little threadbare, given all that it'd gone through. It suited Cas, and Dean would never see him without it, but it was time for a change. It was time for Cas to find his own style. Or as Dean was thinking, a style that would make Cas look even hotter, if that was even possible.

Sam stayed back in the bunker, nose deep in a few lore books that he was surprised he hadn't already read. Dean took Cas out on a food shop, with Sam handing him a small list of 'wants'. Dean quickly scanned over it, seeing all the usual healthy crap. He sighed. “How am I even related to you?”

The grocery trip was uneventful. Dean gave Cas half of the list of things to get. It was a simple little thing, but it made and help Cas feel a little more human. He was stumped when he found the coffee though. There were so many types and variations that he didn't know which one to pick. Dean found him, head tilted. He couldn't help but chuckle before pointing to their regular brew. “It's that one, Angel.”

Cas always blushed whenever Dean called him that. It was his private nickname for him. If Sam ever found out, he'd get relentlessly teased for it.

As the exited the store, Dean notice a new clothes store had opened up a few doors down which he thought was worth a look as he could do with some new socks and underwear as well. Cas followed Dean into the store, eyes darting back and forwards at all the different types of clothing on sale.

“Why are we in here, Dean?” 

Dean turned round, socks in hand. Damn that head tilt! “I needed a few things for myself,” he waves the socks about, “thought you may want to have a look around for yourself.

Cas' eyebrows drew closer. “Why would I want to do that?”

Dean had to tread carefully now to make Cas stay. “Just thought you may see something you like.” he said with a shrug, turning back round to browse some more. 

A few minutes fluttered by, taken up by mindless browsing. Dean glanced around the store to find Cas frozen in place, staring at a tshirt with a pair of big black angel wings on the back. He hurried over and gently pulled Cas away. He didn't need a reminder of what he used to be, having already lost so much.

Dean brought Cas over to a rack full of flannel shirts. “What do you think of these?”

Cas eyed them all up, smiling to himself. “I like the colours on them. You and Sam wear these all the time, so of course I like them.”

Does Dean dare push his luck?

He plucked a deep blue and black one from the rack, a complete contrast to Cas' striking (and stunning) bright blue eyes. “Why don't you try it on?”

He took it from Dean and held it up, examining it in great detail and giving a slight nod. “Blue is your colour.” Dean chipped in.

Dean wouldn't let him out of the store without some jeans either. A flannel with suit pants was an absolute no no.

Dean quickly went behind Cas, pulling Cas' pants out a little to see what size he was. Cas was shocked at such a public display. He tried to turn round, colour flooding his face. “Dean, wha-”

“Just checking your size.” he quickly handed Cas a pair of black skinny jeans and shoved him into the changing room and try the combo on.

Dean took a seat by the door, eagerly wanting to see what he knew would be a hot ass sight. He was pulled out of his daze by Cas poking his head out of the door. “Dean, do I really have to come out?”

He could see that Cas was a little annoyed, but he'd be damned if he was going to be deprived of the sight of Cas in skinny jeans. “If you loved me you'd come out” he said, mimicking Cas' puppy eyes.

Cas' mouth fell a little, a little shocked. “Tha....that's blackmail.”

Dean offered him a shrug. “Well, what you gonna do.” He stood up and grabbed a pair of hi top Converse from the top shelf and shoved them at Cas, ushering him back into the changing room. “Here, put these on as well.

A minute or two had passed with dean hearing the odd grunt coming from inside. “Everything alright in there?”

“I'll be out now. I'm just tying these laces”

Dean practically sat forward and licked his lips, eagerly awaiting the mound of walking hotness that he knew he was going to be in front of him.

Cas pushed open the door and stepped out. If Dean could have whistled without embarrassing Cas, he would have. He didn't know where to look first. Those jeans were just the right amount of tight on all the right areas, well, all the areas that mattered to Dean at least. The rolled up sleeves showed off his powerful forearms and the shirt colour perfectly contrasted his eyes, dark vs light.

Cas had to snap Dean out of his trance. “Dean, why is your mouth open? Why are you drooling?”

Dean came back to it, quickly wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve. “Erm...doesn't matter. But look at you! What do you think?”

Cas looked at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that. “I like the colour of this shirt as I think it contrasts strikingly with the lightness of my eyes.”

He lets his eyes fall lower and turns to the side. “Why do these jeans make my butt look big?” he asks dean with an inquisitive look.

That was the whole point in you wearing them. Dean shrugged. “Must just be the style.”

Cas turns back to the mirror. “This is a very different look for me and I'm not sure if I like it. But I will try it.”

Dean's face lit up like July 4th. “Try it with that Jacket.” He pointed to the mannequin that was just to Cas' right. It was a black biker style leather, with ribbed shoulders and silver metal zips on the sleeves.

Dean had to change his position in his seat, crossing his legs to hide his ever growing arousal.

“I like this jacket. It's a good fit and very comfortable.” he gives it one of his satisfied nods.

Dean was made up he got his own way, again. “Awesome. Call it my treat. Welcome to the human club now, Angel.”

Cas opened his mouth to protest, but was met with Deans hand. “Don't worry about it. You've been through a rough patch, so you needed a little TLC.

Cas lowered his gaze and started to blush. “You don't have to do this, Dean.”

He stood up and placed a firm but gentle hand on Cas' shoulder. “But I want to. You're family now, and family look out for and care for each other. Plus, I like buying you things.”

Cas hurried back into the changing room, eager to stop his blush from becoming ever more noticeable. Dean had always been kind to him, more so now given the situation. But if him dressing a little differently managed to put a smile on his face, he'd play along for a while.


End file.
